


All of the Movie Clichés

by Iamacarrot



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Dates, Fluff, He's just going with everything, M/M, Matt being a good lover, Matt finds that adorable, Means that hilarity must ensue, The title will explain it all, Tom being full of his romance skills, Tom has no idea how to romance, Tom thinks he's a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Tom takes Matt to a movie, thinking that he can successfully romance his boyfriend.Well, lo and behold, he learned all of his dating advice from cliché movies, and these movies aren't really the best teachers.





	All of the Movie Clichés

Matt giggled as he watched Tom struggle to get his coat off, grunting as he finally did. "Here, let me." Tom hummed, throwing the coat on the ground. Matt blushed, covering his red face and shaking his head, trying not to be rude. "Baby, that's for if there's a puddle... and it's raining right now. I think you meant to give me something to cover my head with. But... I have an umbrella." Matt explained, smiling and pulling Tom into a hug. The eyeless man had tried so hard to be romantic, but in all of the most cliché ways. The amusing part was, though, that Tom had mixed up every gesture.

This had been the fifth time, today, that Tom had done so. But, the stubborn man still kept going.

"I knew that. This was just... a test!" Tom huffed. "A test... for me?" Matt asked. Tom sputtered. "Well, no! I just meant that, it was a test for ME! I was trying to uhm, uh-" "Sweetheart, calm down. I get it. Can we just go to the theater now?" Matt asked. Tom nodded, reaching for the umbrella, and agreeing that Matt should hold it. Because, you know. Height differences.

Tom shuddered as the two made it to the theater, ordering the tickets, and preparing to order the popcorn. Until... "Tommy? I didn't really want to say anything up until now, but... you ordered the wrong tickets." Matt whispered. Tom paused, blushing profusely. "Sir, I can always refund your money." the cashier hummed, understanding Tom's struggles. "No, no. It's fine, I've been wanting to see this movie anyways." Matt replied. That was a lie. The movie was in Russian, which none of the men knew how to speak, and the trailer made it look incredibly horrific. Something that Matt wasn't too keen on.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked. Matt nodded reassuringly. Tom sighed, ordering one large popcorn, and leading Matt to the respective show room. 'This could not get any worse. But, it can, at the same time. So, I guess I have to use my secret weapon.' Tom thought to himself.

Once the two sat down, and sat through 30 minutes of previews, Tom waited for 30 seconds into the movie before feigning a yawn, raising his arms into the air before placing them down slowly, wrapping one arm around Matt's shoulder. Matt snickered. This was just too adorable.

"This is a good movie, huh?" Tom whispered. Matt rolled his eyes, smiling. "Tom, neither of us speak Russian, which means that neither of us knows what's happening." Matt sighed. Tom screamed internally, saying nothing more and deciding to just look at the screen. Matt frowned, pitying his boyfriend, and placing a kiss on his forehead. Tom sighed, resting against Matt. "I just wanted to be romantic." Tom huffed.

"I get that, but, it's kind of hard to romance someone when you can't even recreate the 'Lady and the Tramp' scene." Matt giggled. "Hey! How was I supposed to know that the noodle was connected to the guy's plate next to us?!" Tom shouted quietly. "How did that even happen?" Matt asked himself. "The Universe hates me." Tom muttered. "No it doesn't, it's just an unproved theory that the Universe has sentience, let alone the power to create and control the fates of every living creature. Not to mention that there is more than one Universe. It's like the... the Tesseract theory, you know?" Matt asked. "No. I don't." Tom replied, dumbfounded. Since when has Matt been so knowledgeable about this sort of stuff?

Tom, despite his nature towards Matt, wanted to know this, so, he made the sorry mistake of asking. "Since when have you been so smart?" he inquired, realizing his words as soon as they left his mouth. "Excuse me?" Matt asked, slight offense clear on his face. "No, wait! Please, I SWEAR I didn't mean it like that!" Tom whisper shouted. "How DID you mean it?" Matt asked, voice raising slightly in anger.

"I just meant, that, usually you aren't this... well, you don't always make the smartest choices, and you aren't the SHARPEST tool in the she-" "ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID?!" Matt shouted. Thank God only two people besides Matt and Tom were there, and they were far enough from the lovers to not hear the argument. "No! I swear! I didn't mean it like that!" Tom replied, grunting in surprise as Matt stood suddenly, pushing him to the ground and leaving.

"Matt! Come back!" Tom shouted, following Matt outside of the room, and the theater after. "Matt, come on! I didn't mean it!" Tom shouted. "If you didn't mean it, then why did you say it?!" Matt asked, standing in the rain, soaking wet. "Because I wasn't thinking! I was being an idiot, and I didn't consider your feelings! I said something, and it came out much more insulting than I'd meant!" Tom sobbed, though, he was grateful that it was raining, so Matt couldn't really tell by just looking at Tom.

But Matt certainly could hear it in Tom's tone.

Matt huffed, looking to the ground before looking to Tom, whose hair was flattened down, due to the rain.

He looked like a wet, soggy puppy.

Matt sighed. Then snickered. Then giggled. Then laughed, walking towards Tom and giving him a wet hug. Tom raised a brow, but didn't pass up the opportunity to get an "I forgive you" hug. "I'm sorry." Tom sighed. "I know." Matt replied, picking Tom up and kissing him gently. Tom smiled, accepting the kiss, and huffing once it ended. "You know I hate being picked up." Tom growled, but it wasn't as rude or obnoxious as it used to be. In fact, every "mean" thing that Tom said to Matt always had some sort of playfulness to it, now. "If you hate it, then why are your legs wrapped around my waist?" Matt questioned knowingly.

"Instinct." Tom replied, practically purring as Matt kissed his neck. "Was that instinct, too?" Matt snickered. "Ha-ha, very funny." Tom sighed, leaning against Matt. "You're a man-baby." Matt teased, carrying Tom to the car. "You have to drive. You're the gentleman for the evening." Matt reminded. "I know, I know." Tom chuckled, starting the car (well, Edd's car. He had been generous enough to let Tom borrow the car for the day), and turning on the heat to dry the two off as much as possible.

Tom then pulled out of the Theater driveway, humming as he drove home. Once they arrived, Matt offered to carry Tom inside. "No. I'm a grown man!" Tom retorted, groaning as Matt ignored this, picking Tom up once they got out of the car, carrying him into the house.

Once they got inside, they found Edd, on the couch and watching TV. Edd looked to the two, snickering as the partially wet men sat on the couch. "You're a man-baby, Tom." Edd commented. "Will you two stop calling me that?!" Tom screamed. "No." Matt and Edd replied. Matt then began nipping at Tom's cheek, and Tom did nothing to stop the ginger. "Man-baby~" Edd teased.

"Edd, I will murder you." Tom hissed. "You'll do no such thing whilst I'm around." Matt whispered. "Then I'll kill him while you're out." Tom chuckled. "If you do, then you will get no more kisses from me for a week." Matt huffed. "Uh-oh. You'd better listen. We all know how you love getting kisses from Matt." Edd hummed. Tom pouted, looking to Matt. "Can't I at least stab him? With a pair of scissors?" Tom asked.

Edd eyes widened. This snarky bitch was really trying to negotiate some way to get Matt to allow Tom to hurt him!

"Hmm... no. You can throw a pencil at him." Matt hummed. "A sharpened one?" Tom asked. "No!" Matt giggled, kissing Tom's face repeatedly. "That's no fun!" Tom laughed, giving in to Matt's playful nature. "Take or leave it, sweetheart." Matt replied. "Fine. I'm gonna get you." Tom growled, looking to Edd. Edd gulped, looking at the watch he didn't have. "Welp. Look at the time! I should get going! Goodnight!" Edd shouted, rushing to his room.

"Hmph. Anyways... Matt, you are the stars to my shine. I mean, gah! You flutter my heart make! I mean, you make happy me! Ugh! You know what I mean!" Tom whined, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I do, baby." Matt chuckled, allowing Tom to lean against him once more. "Yes I do."


End file.
